Edge Of The Facade
by Madman007
Summary: How far can Anakin and Padmé go to keep their marriage a secret?


**Edge Of The Facade**

**Setting:** Around 21 BBY on the planet Ryloth

**Characters:** Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. Plus an OC bartender.

**Summary:** How far can Anakin and Padmé go to keep their marriage a secret?

* * *

As soon as she set foot into the dark tapcaf, she immediately made a note to add it to her list of worst places she had ever visited. And lately, that was saying something. She didn't find it by the loose directions she was given. She simply followed the smell. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but she was sure she would develop a headache if her stay in the place was longer than she intended. Cheap perfume did that to her. She suddenly wondered if the variously colored Twi'lek females in the place had added an aphrodisiac to their perfume to attract more males. She scanned the crowded tapcaf and found that there were no Twi'lek females who were without a mate. _Oh, yes, _she thought. Male pheromones, indeed. That was to be expected in a tapcaf on Ryloth. A caf that offered more than just drinks for your enjoyment.

She adjusted her headdress. She hadn't worn one in such a long time that she forgot how much maintenance was required with them. Then again, the last time she had to wear one she had much more help. Her current headdress wasn't as elaborate as the ones she was once used to. It performed its task well. Many eyes turned toward her upon her entrance. Most of the eyes belonged to males. Since she applied her disguise, she managed to avoid retouching her makeup. All in all, she was proud of her costume for the night.

A Troggan male passed by her and uttered something in his language. Though she did not understand his words, she very much understood his tone. She merely glanced at him and smiled. He continued on his path to his booth where a red-skinned Twi'lek female was waiting.

_What am I doing here? _she asked herself.

She reached the bar where she placed her hand on the surface to balance herself. She forgot how top heavy headdresses can be. She looked down at her hand and saw the new ring on her finger. It wasn't a traditional wedding band. That would be calling attention to her secret marriage. Instead, it was made of the finest gems from Naboo bought by her new husband. Thus, she found the answer to the question of why she was here. She looked up to peruse the crowd again. This time she was searching for someone specific.

The only one she spotted was the tender behind the bar. Human. Straggly black hair. Scars all over his face. And he was looking straight at her. She instantly diverted her sight away from him. It was too late. He was already approaching her.

He spoke in a rough deep voice. "Of all the joints in all the towns in all the worlds, she walks into mine. How you doin', sweetheart?"

"Pardon?" was all she could emit.

"Finally, a human female who's actually attractive. You, uh, looking for work, honey? Cuz, I'm the one to see if ya are."

"I...I'm sorry? Work? Do you need servers in this place?"

The man laughed. "That's funny. People serve themselves in here." He leaned closer to reveal his rotted teeth and breath. "But I get to test drive the merchandise first. You get me?"

She had the immediate urge to slap the man across the face. She then realized there may be hidden security figures here who may usher her away to the exit. Or worse. Before she could utter a word of protest, she was saved.

"Hey! This one's mine!"

She turned and the voice belonged to a humanoid figure who was approaching them from behind. A large hood covered the man's face but she could just make out a grisly white beard from under it. She closed her eyes. _What have I gotten myself into?_

The tender backed off of her and answered the man, "Ah, and here I thought you didn't like them so young, Antares."

"Different tastes for different days," the man named Antares replied.

She heard a ring of remembrance with his voice. She leaned further to catch a glimpse of the man's face under the hood. He helped her by turning his head toward her.

"Glad to see you on Ryloth, Ambassador," he greeted.

Instantly, her heart fluttered with joy at the sight of her husband disguised with white frosted beard and hair. She tried to keep her emotions back, but seeing him for the first time in almost five months prevented that. She automatically cried out, "Anak–"

"Antares," he interrupted. "And don't bother with your name. It's better that I don't know it."

She realized the part he was playing and acknowledged by replying, "Yes, sir."

"Now, let's say we go somewhere more secluded."

"Wait," the tender cried. "What'll she have to drink? There's a one drink minimum in here."

"Very well," Antares said. "What'll you have milady?"

"Uh, I don't know. A Sparkling Brandale?"

The tender scoffed. "Where do you think you are? Alderaan's palace? We got none of those fancy drinks."

Antares snapped, "She'll have a Emerald Fogblaster."

"That's more like it," said the tender as he fetched the drink.

She took the small glass of light green liquid and followed Antares to an even more darkened booth away from the main floor. He allowed her in first and he scooted in after her. She noted that since he had replaced his human arm with a mechanical one, he always placed her on his left. Even in disguise he was self-conscious of his feelings toward her. After they settled in the booth, and she placed her drink on the table, he began his advances toward her.

"First order of business, Senator," he whispered.

She held up a hand and uttered, "Anakin, not here. Someone will see us."

He gave a short laugh. "In here? Hate to burst your bubble, Senator, but we're not exactly the main concern in here. Not now that you've been claimed."

She glanced around at the room and all the males eyes that had paid attention to her when she entered were now not even looking in her direction. "I guess not."

"Besides, I would think you couldn't wait for a kiss from your husband who you haven't seen in months."

She looked at him longingly and breathed her reply, "When you put it that way..." Both of them lunged their heads together so that their lips met for a long-awaited kiss. She reached with her hand gently inside his hood to caress the back of his shaven hair. When she found his Padawan braid, she twirled it softly between her fingers. After a few minutes of their mouths periodically coming up for air, they finally parted.

Anakin said out of breath, "I can't tell you...how much...I've missed you."

"Nor I. I've been counting the days since I saw you last. You were lucky to get away from Obi Wan. How long do we have?"

"Hours. Obi Wan may be a sound sleeper but his morning rituals run like clockwork."

"Then we better use the time well," she smiled and leaned into him for another kissing match.

After another few minutes, Anakin tried to say between kisses, "You know...when I said...no one is paying...attention to us?"

"Yes," she mumbled as she started kissing his neck.

"That's no longer true."

She stopped suddenly and jerked her head up. "What?"

Anakin grinned and replied, "That tender is watching us."

"Why?"

"He's wondering how an old man like me can still get the beautiful women."

She laughed. "You can tell him it's your charm. By the way, how does he still know you're an old man. Your beard and hair isn't that much of a disguise. I recognized you instantly."

"Yeah, and you're my wife. You should recognize me."

"Judging from your actions in the past months I'd say the whole galaxy could recognize you by now."

"Well, my disguise to the tender is all in his head," he said almost too proudly.

"You mean...you're using the Force on him?"

"Of course. Obi Wan said image projection can be the same as persuasion on the weak-minded." Anakin's voice became bitter when he added, "Though he refused to teach me the basics on that ability, I figured it out anyway."

"Can you do that?"

"I already did to the tender. And to some of the Twi'leks I've made eye contact with."

"No, Anakin," she said seriously, "I meant _can_ you do that?"

"Why not? There's no harm in it. He only thinks I'm an old man and you're my mistress for the night."

Padmé sat back in her booth. "Great. Add another title to my name. Queen. Senator. And Mistress."

"You're only a mistress in disguise."

"True. How can I be the other woman when I _am_ the actual woman?"

"Hey, I was convinced with your disguise. Takes me back, actually."

"Does it now? Funny, I seem to remember the last time I looked like this. I managed to deceive a future Jedi by dressing as a Queen."

"Padmé, that was over a decade ago. And you not only deceived me by being a Queen. You fooled two experienced Jedi into believing you were a common handmaiden."

"I don't know. I always felt that Qui-Gon knew." She saw Anakin's awkward shift in his seat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. That's just a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"Obi Wan doesn't mention him?"

"Master Kenobi never speaks about the past. Unless it's about one of my past mistakes."

"He does that so you won't repeat them in the future." When he didn't reply, Padmé reflected. "Qui-Gon was a such good man and a wise Jedi."

"Yes, he was. He believed in me."

She stretched her arm around his waist and said, "_I_ believe in you, Ani. And so does Master Kenobi." When he continued his silence, she mentioned, "Did I ever tell you that it was something Qui-Gon said that made me decide to confront the Trade Federation?"

"No. What did he say?"

"When he and Obi Wan escorted us back to Naboo, Qui-Gon told me he was there only to protect me, not to fight a war for me."

His voice suddenly lowered and became sarcastic. "Ah, here we go. Our famous debate about the Jedi going to war. Excellent use of Qui-Gon to make your point."

"That's not why I mentioned him. I do find it an ironic statement considering what the Jedi are doing now. They used to stand for peace. They used to protect the Republic. Now, they're fighting a war for the Republic."

"You did the same with the Gungans back then."

"No, Anakin. They didn't fight a war for me. They fought _with_ me. Both of us were representatives of Naboo and we were defending our home when no one else would."

"The Republic is my home. And I have been defending it for the past few months."

There was an amount of pain in his words that told Padmé that his ego was about to be bruised. She began stroking his back with her hand. "I didn't mean to single you out, Anakin. I know what you've been through in these past months."

"Have you?"

"Yes. I heard Dooku captured you on Rhen Var."

"He captured me on Alaris Prime. I escaped to Rhen Var. Dooku found what was part of the Dark Reaper, which is an ancient Sith weapon. One part of it was called the Force Harvester. You wouldn't believe what it did. It sucks all of the Force out of all living things, not just Jedi. I saw a demonstration. Dooku intended to kill me with it but I escaped. I eventually came back from Rhen Var and destroyed the weapon on Thule. For some, I was too late."

Anakin wasn't boasting like he used to before they were married. Anakin's words were filled with grief despite his description of victory. She looked under his hood to see his blank, staring eyes. It was as if a part of the adventurous little boy she knew was replaced with a man who had witnessed the atrocities of war. She hadn't thought it was possible, but in that moment of his vulnerability, she loved him even more. Which was why she had to say what she had to.

She removed her hand from his back and placed his left hand into hers. "Don't mistake my words before, Ani. You are doing honorable work in protecting the Republic. I am just worried for the Jedi as a whole."

He tilted his head toward her. "How can you be?"

She shrugged. "I'm afraid they are playing a role for which they have no practice in doing."

"What do you mean?"

She stopped to consider another way of expressing her concern. She looked down at her dress and found her analogy. "I came here tonight to this rather risque tapcaf on Ryloth to see my husband whom I haven't seen in months. I didn't care that I had to come in disguise because, essentially, our entire marriage is in disguise. But I became something tonight that I no longer am because I love you, Anakin. And you've done the same for me, including using the Force. That facade we've built works for us because of what it would mean for the both of us if it were exposed."

She paused and stated clearly, "The Jedi are also building a facade of themselves. I feel they are being manipulated into something they're not. They're putting on the costume of a military. I'm just afraid the Jedi are not capable of handling the fallout when all of this is over."

"So, you're saying the Jedi are inexperienced in war?"

"No. I'm only questioning their reasons for entering a war when it is a far cry from who they are. Surely, there must be those in the Jedi who share this concern."

"There are. Most of the older Jedi and some on the Council disagree with being involved in this war. But the majority of the Jedi knows that this is the only way to protect the Republic. By defending it in the war. Dooku and the Separatists aren't giving us much choice. We're doing what we can to save the Republic."

"I don't doubt the Jedi's good intentions, or their abilities."

"Or mine?"

"What? No. Never yours, Ani."

"That's a relief."

"How so?"

"I thought you were implying that I wasn't prepared to go to war." He looked over at her sweet smile and the elation overflowed inside of him.

Padmé replied, "Anakin Skywalker, I've known you since you were a small boy. The day when _you_ are not prepared to do something, is the day when we will all be doomed."

"And on that note, why don't we continue our meeting in the room I got for us here?"

Padmé expressed joyful surprise when she exclaimed, "Why, Anakin, you animal. I think I will just have to accept your invitation to that meeting."

"On one condition. No talk of politics or war."

"Agreed. I think we've had enough of both for a while. Besides, we can find much more interesting subjects."

He smiled. "I'm sure we can. Finish your drink and we can go."

She took the glass and took a long sip...and then her eyes bulged. "Wow, that's a strong drink. Ugh, I don't think I can finish it. Were you trying to get me drunk, _Antares_?"

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets of seduction, _Ambassador_."

"Well, considering that you're not playing the gentleman right now, you can reveal all of your secrets to me in the room."

Anakin was already scooting himself out of the booth as he uttered, "Don't have to tell me twice."

They both were arm in arm as they headed toward the exit. When Anakin was close enough to the bar, he flipped the tender a large piece of currency and said his thanks.

The tender caught the credit and watched the two of them disappear around the corner. He shook his head both in disbelief and admiration and muttered to himself, "How _does_ that old man do it?"

**The End.**


End file.
